Deans Final Wish
by WinchesterK11
Summary: Dean is injured and Sam needs to figure out what happened. Will he figure it out in time, or will he watch his brother die in his arms? Major Wincest in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sam just got out of college and was heading towards where he was going to meet Dean. He parked his gray Charger in the back road and waited a few minutes. He started getting restless and pulled his phone out to call Dean.

"Dean! where are you? you were supposed to me-" Sam stopped chattering when he heard harsh coughing on the other side of the phone.

"Dean, are you ok? Where are you?" Sam was getting worried. He heard more coughing then a rough voice scratched through the phone.

"Galveston Harbor...Sunside Hotel 403...Hurry.." Then the line went dead.

Sam ran into his car and drove non-stop all day and night until he finally reached the sign that read, "Galveston Harbor" and sped up when he saw the hotel.

He bursted out of the car and found room 403. He slammed his shoulder into the door and the hinges snapped under his burst through the door and found his brother on the ground with arrows in his back and side and blood pouring from the wounds. He ran forward and pulled his brother into his arms. He carefully turned his brother over and slowly pulled out the arrows.

Dean cracked his eyes open and if Sam had been any further away, he would have not noticed. "DEAN!n Stay with me! Dean Please!" Sam cried to his brother as Dean slipped closer to Unconciousness.

Barely audible, Dean whispered, "Poison..."Sam ran over to his bag and pulled out a first-aid kit they always kept with them. He rushed back over and gently cut off Deans torn shirt to get a better view of the injuries. Sam couldn't help but notice Deans hard-rock abs covered in blood. He shivered at the sight.

Sam has had a huge crush on Dean since he was about 14, but not that he would tell anyone. It was a secret, and he was going to keep it that way.

Sam sprinted to his bag and literally ripped out the first aid kit, then slid back to Deans side. As carefully as he possible could, he cut Deans shirt off to get a better evaluation of the deep wounds. He couldn't help but stare for a few milliseconds at the beautifully shaped abs with a thin layer of blood coating them. He snapped back to reality and was surprised that he was feeling these types of emotion at this moment, when his brother was lying near death.

Sam whispered the Dean as calmly as he could in Deans ear, "I need to stitch a few up, so please be still," then grabbed some dental floss and a needle. He finished after 7 minutes and taped gauze over the large wounds to stop the blood flow. Then he took out his phone and called the one person he knew could help with Deans situation. He let it ring twice then heard the gruff voice on the other line.

"What is it boy?"

"Bobby..i need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

"You found him unconciouss in a hotel room? Did he wake up yet?" Bobby sounded worried.

Sam looked down at his still brother. The only difference between when he found him and now was that Dean was making horrible moaning sounds of pain. Sam reverted his attention back to the phone.

"No...he hasn't woken up yet...i don't think he's going to last much longer..can i bring him to your place." Sam pleaded.

"Bring him to the panic room...he can ride out the poison there..." Bobby slowly said.

"See you soon," Sam hung up and shoved the phone in his bag. He went over to his brother and slid his hands under his hard,muscular body to lift him up. Sam shuddered as his hands felt the warm skin in his hands. He slowly lifted his brother from the hard floor and carried him out to his brothers baby, the 1967 Chevy Impala. Once Dean was situated in the back seat, Sam ran into the room and grabbed all of their things then rushed out the door. He jumped in the car and drove off to Bobbys house, which was only an hour away.

_One hour later_

Sam slid out of the car and went to the other side to get Dean out. Once he had his brother in his arms, he rushed into Bobbys house and ran down the stairs to the panic room. Once his brother was situated on the hard metal table, he ran upstairs to meet Bobby who was just pulling in.

"Is he in the room?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded and walked down to the panic room with his 'uncle'.

Bobby warily strode over to the lifeless form of the man and asked Sam to remove the gauze to get a better look at the wounds. Once the gauze was gone, bobby hissed at how deep and bloody they were. He could literally see Deans ribcage under the large pool of blood. He asked Sam to grab some clean gauze from the kitchen and Sam left. Bobby looked back at Dean and saw Deans hand twitch.

"Dean..you with me! Try to open your eyes..." Dean struggled but finally his eyes cracked open to see his surroundings.

"Hey Dean, How are3 you feeling?" Dean looked over to the voice and saw Bobby staring at him with a worried look in his eyes.

"B'bby..Wh're 'm i?" Dean groaned as his side flashed with white hot pain.

"Relax Son! don't want to rip the stitches so soon. your in the panic room...Sam said you've been poisoned," Bobby said warily, staring intently at Dean.

Dean looked at Bobby and he widened his eyes as he saw his 'uncles' face melt and morph into his worst enemy.

"I already killed you jackass!" Dean screamed at the demon.

"Oh come on Dean...did you really think that..." Azazel calmly spoke with a grin.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Dean screeched as he scooted off the hard bed onto the even harder floor. Azazel walked around the bed towards Dean.

Dean's hand grasped something on the ground and looked down to find the colt in his hands. He brought the colt up to Azazels face and fired it a zillion times and watched as every bullet shot through his head in a bloody mess. Azazel just stood there looking annoyed, not injured what so ever. Dean stared with wide eyes at the bloody,annoyed face in front of him, "What the hell!"

"You can't be alive.." Dean stuttered as he watched Azazels bloodied face melted into Bobbys worried eyes. Dean felt his body fall limp from pain as he breathed deeply and harshly.

Sam walked in and Bobby rushed him over to Dean. Sam rushed over and knelt down next to his brother. Dean slowly whispered, "Az..azel." Sams eyes widened when he heard the name. Sam put his arms around his brother and slowly picked him up. "I'll grab some blankets," Bobby left and Sam was stuck sitting down with his older brother in his arms. Sam peered down to his big brothers face, silent and still. Sam had the sudden urge to kiss his brother but ended up kissing his forhead instead, with fear that Bobby would notice.

Bobby came in with a huge wad of blankets and laid them out of the floor right next to them. "Don't want him moving to much," Bobby answered Sams questioning look. Sam steadily set Dean down on the plush pile of blankets. Dean looked up at his younger brother.

"Hurts...Sammy." Dean coughed out as he gripped the side with the bandages. Sam grabbed the pain pills and held Deans head up as he took them gratefully. "Thanks S'mmy." Dean said as he laid back down.

"You should rest Dean..i'll be upstairs if you need anything.." Bobby walked upstairs. Sam and Dean were the only ones left in the dark metal room.

"Do you need anything Dean?"

"I'm good right now...just hurts a little" Dean truthfully spoke. Sam's eyes watered with tears.

"I can't let you die on me...you were so close...i don't know how i would have lived without you.." Sam's tears slowly tracked their way down his cheeks and Dean saw how emotional he was. Dean took advantage of the moment and took his brother into a warm hug.

Truth was, Dean kind of had a crush on Sam for a few years now, but no one knew except him. He sighed as he laid his head on Sams shoulder in exaustion. Sam shivered at the thought of Dean laying on him and relaxed.

Sam looked down to find Dean snoring away on his shoulder. He slowly picked Dean up in his arms and carried him to the pile of blankets. Sam walked back to the living room where Bobby was sitting.

"He doin' alright?" Bobby asked, eyes still glued to the books in front of him.

"He's asleep. Find anything to help the poison?"

"Yeah i think i found something, but your not going to like it..." Bobby gruffly whispered to Sam.

"What is it! i'll do anything to help him!" Sam pleaded at Bobby to go on.

"Well...you have to...make him..happy..."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam was suspicious about where this was going.

"It means...that a..blood relative has to...make him happy.." Bobby looked up at Sam with sorrowful eyes.

Sam gulped...did that mean that...he..had to...p-p-pleasure him!


	3. Chapter 3

"I think you know what i mean, Sam," Bobby couldn't stare at Sam anymore so he looked down at his open book.

"Um..so...if i did...do that...when would i..have to..." Sam said akwardly.

"Well...in the book it says under a full moon...and thats only in a few days..." Sam's eyes grew wide as he stared Bobby down.

"Why don't you check on your brother...while i find another way..." Bobby turned around and randomly searched through his mounds of books and papers.

Sam walked to the panic room in pure shock. He wanted to...do that...someday... but not like this...

Sam peered through the doorway into the metal room to find Dean laying on the blankets sleeping. He slowly walked in and crouched near Dean. He saw that Dean was shaking a little so he grabbed an extra blanket and carefully laid it on top of him, but he wouldn't stop shaking. Sam wanted to stop Deans shivering so he gently laid himself behind Dean and wrapped his arm around him.

Dean slowly stopped shivering because of Sams warmth. Dean slowly nudged his way right up onto Sams hard-rock chest. Sam smiled and snuggled in.

_7 hours later_

"Sam? you down here?" Bobby walked down the hall to the panic room.

He opened the door and looked at the sleeping boys on the ground. He had a look of surprise plastered on his face. Sam and Dean were hugging each other and Dean had his face snuggled into Sams chest.

Sam woke up and looked up to see Bobbys face. Sam looked back downt and found Dean snuggled into his chest. He rushed up and stared at Bobby..no words able to form in his mouth. He just looked down with akwardness to find a huge lump coming from his and Deans pants. He blushed bright red and turned around.

Bobby saw how akward this was for Sam. He slowly creeped up behind Sam and put his hand on Sams shoulder. He flinched at the touch but relaxed after Bobby started talking, even though he couldn't bare to look at his 'uncles' face.

"I'm ok with what you have to do Sam...no one is going to judge you for saving your brothers life." Bobby spoke straight-forward.

"Are...you sure.." Sam stifled tears as he spared a glance at the older hunters face. His expression spoke true determination and love.

"I'm positive.. tomorrow night...is the full move..i am going to a movie tomorrow night so..." Bobby shifted to look at Dean, who was just stirring on the ground.

Dean looked up and saw Bobby and Sam who were staring intently at him. "What?"

"Umm...Dean...we found a way to...get the poison to disappear."

"HOW! I'll do it! anything to stop it!" Dean pleaded for them to tell them what it was he had to do, because he would do anything.

"You have to...work with Sam..and...do some things..."

"What kind of things?" Dean glared at Bobby with dead eyes.

"...Physical..." Bobby blushed and stared at the ground.

Dean just stared into the distance when his brain figured out what they ment.

"When..." Dean barely whispered akwardly.

"Um, tomorrow...night..." Bobby said sternly.

"I'll do it...whatever it takes to rid the poison," Dean sternly spoke. Sam looked at his brother in surprise,

"Really? You'll do it?" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah...i guess..." silence enveloped the room.

"I'm gonna go buy a movie ticket...heard theres a good movie tomorrow night...so..." Bobby sternly said.

"Ok..." the boys said in unision.

"I'll be upstairs..if ya'll need anything..." Bobby left and only the two Winchesters were left alone in the metal room.

"So its..tomorrow...?" Dean asked smoothly.

"Yep...i guess..."

"When did you find out"

"This morning..."

"Oh..."

"So i'm going to get some more salt...we are almost out... i'll see you..later.." Sam spoke soflty.

"Okay...seeya."

_24 hours later_

"You idjits ready..." Bobby spoke in the car, the boys near the window.

"Never will be but i guess..." Sam huffed.

"What movie are you seeing anyways?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Paranormal Activity 4...seemed interesting...but everyone knows ghosts are fake.." bobby smirked and started the car.

"Seeya Bobby.." the boys said and Bobby drove out of the auto lot that Bobby lived in.

The boys walked back inside and sat on the floor in the panic room.

"He told us to...get started...around 10..." Sam factually suggested.

"Ok...its 9:30...so we have to ...wait a bit..."

_30 minutes later_

"Its 10 Sam..."

"Ok...sooo...what do you...how do you...i don't know what to do..." Sam murmured.

Dean plunged his lips onto Sams. Sams eyes widened but he soon relaxed a few milliseconds later. Sam started kissing back and wrapped his arms around Deans neck. Dean pulled Sam close to hug and kiss at once.

Sam pulled Deans shirt over his head and pulled his off. Dean laid himself down and Sam soon followed after to lay on top.

Dean slid Sams gray jeans down and saw the green plaid boxers with a huge lump forming in the middle. He smiled and continued deeply kissing his little brother.

Sam rubbed his hands down Deans chest and hard-rock abs until he reached the border of Deans dirty jeans and pulled them down.

Sam stared at Dean in surprise because... Dean wasnt wearing any boxers. Dean smirked and kept staring into Sams eyes. Sam looked back into his eyes and smiled back.

Dean grinded his hips forward and rubbed against Sams boxers. Dean smiled and ripped off Sams green boxers and threw them on the floor beside them. Sam completely laid down on Deans muscular front and caused friction between them both. Sam shivered and deepened his kiss.

Dean flipped them until he was on top the flipped Sam under him until Sam was laying on his stomach. Dean grabbed some lube from his back pocket of his pants and covered his hands in the goopy substance. He rubbed it all over himself and put the rest on his fingers.

Dean slowly pushed one finger into Sam and Sam gasped. Dean smiled as he pushed a second finger into Sam. Dean leaned down and kissed the back of his brothers neck, Sam brought his hand up and rubbed Deans thigh as he gently rocked back and forth.

Dean pulled his fingers out and got himself lubed up. He put the tip of himself right on the opening of Sam. Sam smiled and continued rubbing Deans thighs.

Dean slowly pushed himself into Sam in one swift motion until he was completely in. This is why he liked guys more than girls, you can go faster and harder with guys. Dean thrusted in then slowly back out. Sam gasped at the fast intake but smiled, because he loved it.

While Dean was thrusting, he got a gimpse of the clock and found it was 6 after 11 and knew Bobby would be back soon.

"Sam, i think we are about done...i feel better already!" Dean gave Sam a smirk of satisfaction as Sam stood up. He helped Dean up and then hugged him.

"I'm glad your better Dean," Sam hugged deeper and then heard the front door open.

"I'm back boys, be in the kitchen..." Bobby yelled to them.

Dean and Sam smiled at each other then grabbed their clothes and got dressed. Sam walked into the kitchen, trying to hide his happiness.

"So... how was your night?" Sam asked Bobby.

"Not bad..the movie was actually pretty good, right facts and everything. What about...you?"

"...The normal..." Sam tried to act casual because they both knew what he did.

Dean walked down and asked them, "Any food?"

"In the fridge...burrito and beer." Dean walked over and grabbed the food out of the fridge, then took his seat at the table.

"So find any good hunts lately?" Dean asked the two faces staring at him.

"I think i found one up in Maine...nest of wendigos, no ones on it yet so you two can do it."

"Sounds interesting...i'll start packing." Sam talked to them as he started walking towards the panic room.

"I'll come and help, since i'm going to .." Dean got up after he shoved the last bit of burrito in his mouth.

"Well..i'll be here since theres no more hunts...call if ya need anything.." Bobby went outside and left sam and Dean to pack in peace.

"I'll get the flamethrower...you get the clothes or whatever..." Dean spoke and smirked at Sam.

"You do that Dean.." Sam looked back and smiled widely.

**:D**

**So how did you like it? please leave truthful comments and PRETTY PLEASE give me some more Supernatural ideas! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
